Clock Work Mirrors
by Mayo-Chin
Summary: The past. The Present. The Future. What ever happens, please never let go. Sakura/Sasuke/Tenten
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not owned by me**

**A/N:** After a long time sitting at home with this huge writer's block here I am introducing yet..ANOTHER story.

* * *

_ Passing through the earth and sky. When I land I think only of you, and you FLY._

_**Mayo-Chin presents:**_

**Clock Work Mirrors**

**Chapter One: That dream that can never be.**

And I held your hand thinking we were going to make it. Make it out that subway door, make it out of high school. Make it out together. Little did I know that we would never make it out that door together, we would never step in nor out of that high school, and we weren't going to hold hands for the rest of our lives. It took us one minute, one second and all my dreams with you disappeared. You left, the train derailed, and our life was officially over. That minute spent looking at your horror stricken face as our bodies tumble everywhere. The single moment where a body flew into us and made me let you go. That second where you reached out to me, where you were struck hard. That single place in time where everything about you froze, where you closed your eyes and decidedly to never open them again. I closed my eyes too, dreaming about holding you, about us marrying, about us living our lives together with kids, about us running in a meadow and about us, sitting in chairs, enjoying the sun as we only think about our life together and we would smile and know that no matter what, we'd always have each other.

Sadly, that dream ended too. I woke up, 3 weeks after that chilling event where it ended my life. I woke up looking at teary eyed friends, solemn faces and wondered why I got out and you were left behind. That night I cried, every muscle in me shook as I sobbed. You weren't coming back. I gripped the blankets, the bedding and I sobbed. Knowing that you would never return to my side, and all those memories with you would fade, I couldn't stand it. I cried and cried until the nurses came and placed constraints on me. I cried till I my tears where nothing but large gasps, until my eyes were dried and red. My life was over. You weren't coming back.

It took me another week before I was released from that place. I missed her funeral; I couldn't even see her for that last time. What a tragic present fate has given me. They take her away, not even leaving me a single ounce of her in my mind. School was nauseating. Every corner I turn would have sad eyes directed to me, pitiful looks from people thinking they understand. Every corner there would be a memory of her, of us, of laughter, of tears, of pure bliss. I squeezed my eyes shut, I wasn't stupid, living in her memory wouldn't get me anywhere, but it was hard. I didn't think I'd be here, regretting all the things I could have said to her when I had the chance to. To be here regretting all the possibilities of making even more memories of her, and of us. Our laughter barrels through my ears, dreaming about chasing each other in the halls and arguing about random crap. A body crashes into me and the bell rings. Fate won't even let me remember her now.

Up on the rooftop I lay there staring at the sky. Are you up there, watching me? I drape an arm across my face to block the sun. I dream about us, every night. Our friends still solemn try their best to move on. You leaving was a huge wake up call to us. Cherish our memories with each other, cherish the feelings and the people around us. Why didn't fate give us enough time. Time was never enough when it comes to you. Why didn't I cherish you longer, why did everything have to disappear just when I realized there is nothing more important in this world then you? Why?

The door slams open and I sit up quickly. Has fate heard my pleas? Have they returned to you? All that stands there is a girl, her brown hair swept around in the wind. She steps out to the sunlight, away from the shadows and looks at me. She looks almost exactly like you, only with brown hair and brown eyes. I called out your name and she looks at me blankly. Her stare, her very blank stare reminds me of mine when I lost you. She turns around, hair still being picked up by the wind and walks back to the door and she is gone. Was that you, coming back to me in another form? Should I chase her calling your name? Would you respond?

That girl from the rooftop I discovered was newly transferred over from another high school. She appeared when I was still in the hospital. Maybe she really was you, coming back for me. I've asked around, people say she never talks, only quietly watching, watching everyone's laughter with a hint of regret. Is she you? Looking at everything you've left behind? Apparently she has been alone for the past 3 weeks she has been here. Is that you? Waiting for us to come get you because you won't settle for anyone but us? Both Ino and Hinata has taken pity on her and invited her to join us at our table. Her introduction was bittersweet. She never spoke, it was Ino who introduced her to us, all she did was nod her head and look down. Your passing is still fresh in our mind, a dulling ache of losing you, but Ino insist she isn't here to replace you, she looks up and her blank eyes flicker with sadness and understanding. Her name is TenTen, named after the heavens. Is she you? A gift given to us for taking you away?

A month since that girl's introduction, I have never heard her speak. I hear Ino and Hinata giggle at jokes and see her tiny smile. It has been two months since you've gone and everyone is moving on. Our group has changed. Hinata is louder and stronger, no longer the meek girl you protected. Ino is less loud, less bossy and more studious. Neji is still the same, only less harsh. Shikamaru sleeps less, more attentive and Naruto is never changing, still the same Naruto, before and after you. And me? I'm still stuck on you, every laughter I give brings me back to you. Every thought is plagued with you. Why do I feel betrayed when I see that girl smile at our jokes. Is it because I feel she is replacing you? But she is you isn't she?

_Don't walk further from our dreams. I will be chasing you endlessly Sakura. _

_- Sasuke Uchiha_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not owned by me**

**A/N:**

* * *

_Teardrops from the sky, a hand reaches out from the dark, and I FOLLOW._

_**Mayo-Chin presents:**_

**Clock Work Mirrors**

**Chapter Two: The Greatest Fear.**

It takes a total of 24 steps from the classroom door to your desk and 26 to reach mine. The scratches and stubs of the chalk fade into the back of my mind in the classrooms, you are not here, and there is no point in trying anymore. The ticking of the clock only reminds me of the time lost with you. The time I can never get back. Are you waiting for me? Are you somewhere close, wanting time to go back? There is no point in looking forward, never a reason to look at the chalkboard. If I do, I see only _the girl_, the one that is you, the angel that came back and is waiting for me. _The girl _turns around and catches my eye. Her gaze is sad, understanding but never pity. She is you, waiting for me.

4 months into your flight from this world, Ino slaps me and Hinata cries. They say I need to move on, that I'm obsessed with you, that _that girl_, Tenten isn't you. I'm not obsessed, I simply love you. Tenten, _that girl_, is you, and that is a fact, my eyes do not deceive me. And I won't move on, not when you are so close, so close to my grasp. Naruto sides with Hinata (and Ino), they are dating after all. He challenged me to get to know the '_new_' you. But, it's okay if I refuse right? I already know you, why must I meet you again?

Her name is Tenten, first year, and an orphan. It takes me two weeks to get use to the fact that in order to gain you back; I must make friends with her. She's quiet and only uses her gaze to dictate her words. We have never heard her speak. I wonder if she speaks, would she have your melodic voice? Her name is Tenten, and in the 5th month since her arrival, she has our group entrapped with her eyes.

It takes another month before I can fully consider her a friend. One afternoon was spent with just us two passing the break. The others are too busy celebrating their anniversaries to care about us. I miss the times where we will leave them, to celebrate our own love. Silence passes over us and hangs like a cloud. When I turned to look at her, her gaze spoke volumes. It is then, in the 5 months I've known her can I trust her. I spill my thoughts to her about you, about us, about how I just can't live without you. She looked at me, smiled and nodded. She understood what no one else could. She understood us. We spend more afternoons sitting on the rooftop, me talking and she listening. I wonder if she ever feels tired of listening. When I ask, she shakes her head and smiles with her eyes. More secrets are spilled.

Sometimes, I have a morbid fear that she is taking over your place in my heart. Sometimes I fear that I have spilled too many secrets and thoughts about us that she would get annoyed and leave me, just like you. She has become precious to me, my own secret keeper, but she will never replace you. Sometimes in the middle of the night, I feel that I am betraying you, giving up those memories of us to another person to share. I feel that when I finally find you and reach you, you will slip further away. Sometimes, when I bring flowers to your grave, I want to cry, but I hold them in, until I am with her, spilling the fairytales of me and you. Am I betraying you to her?

She disappears one day with no warning, no sign, just like you. Maybe the new you got sick of me, too tired of listening to the past. Ino is quiet, not even Shikamaru can open her up. When I finally raise my voice, something I haven't done for the 6 months you were gone, all their heads snap towards me. Where is she, where is Tenten, that is what I asked. There are more tales to be spilled about you and me. There are only two people willing to listen, one has flown, and the other has vanished. It is Neji that speaks up. His face draws to a grim and tells me bluntly, Tenten is in the hospital. Ino cuts him off there.

Tenten has disappeared for a month, never once have I visited her in the hospital. I fear that if I see her, I will start crying, thinking it was you lying in her spot. My mind is churning, all these memories build up in my head and there is no one to listen. It is not until Shikamaru catches me in the hallways and drags me into his car. Neji and Naruto both are already in it, waiting for the two of us. They say we are going on a little road trip, and when I ask about school, they scoff, asking when did I actually care. I can only shut my mouth and stifle a laugh. They are truly the best friends one can ask for.

They had taken me past meadows and valleys, river banks and forests, everywhere where you and I, us and them have touched upon, made memories with. Each stop, one of them will turn to me and asked me if I remembered. How could I not, when every thought of mine is plagued with you? Our final stop is at the hospital, the very same one where I had awoken to, the very same one where I woke up, knowing you can never come back to me. It is Neji's pushing, Narutos pulling and Shikamaru's groaning that gets me through that door. Neji leaves to talk to a receptionist, and I throw a quick questioning glance to Shikamaru. Why am I here, what memories but your official parting can I relive here?

2 hours later I stepped out of that building. We had visited her, Tenten. She looked so much like you, only with brown hair. Pale and unmoving, hair scattered around her head like a halo. In my mind, she is you, the angel that has returned, she is the sleeping princess awaiting her prince. She was in an accident, saving a boy from getting killed by traffic, sacrificed herself for him. She is you, the relentless angel that gave and gave and never took. It is not until we are sitting in Neji's and Hinata's apartment, silent and unmoving. Ino is the one who tells us the story, but it is Hinata that gives us an ultimate reason. 7 months since her appearance, one month of friendship, I wake up knowing that her gazes represented the voice she did not have. Tenten Long was mute.

For nights I thought about our secret sharing, namely me sharing my thoughts of you and her listening to them. I found myself wondering about what she thought, what were her dreams, what did she love. Perhaps I am falling for the new you, all over again. You were always a puzzle to me, fascinating and attention grabbing. She is too, but she seems more challenging, a mysterious puzzle, with many different stories. I snap open my eyes. Maybe this is the first time it may have dawned upon me. What if, she's not you? What if this attachment I have to her because of you breaks if I realize that she isn't you? What if you had already gone, and willingly left me behind? I'm scared.

_And it dawns to me that she might not be you. Don't you leave me too, Tenten._

_-Sasuke Uchiha _


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not owned by me**

**A/N: this first person point of view has to go. **

* * *

_The soft taps of the rain washes away everything, wait for me and I will SHINE._

_**Mayo-Chin presents:**_

**Clock Work Mirrors**

**Chapter Three: The final destination.**

I shoot up from the bed, my heart pounding hard against my chest. I'm living a nightmare I tell myself. My eyes wide, I look around my surroundings, the get together at Shikamaru's is now nothing but soft breathing, and cricket chirping. Everyone is peaceful, being swept away in their dreams, where nothing is wrong. I clench the blankets tightly, my nightmare running through my mind constantly. Eight months, and I still can't forget the look on your face the day you left. Eight months since I heard your voice. Eight months of leaving me behind in the dark, to fight this nightmare by myself. How could you Sakura? How could you?

A familiar hand lands on mine, I snap my head to the side. Tenten is looking at me, questioning me, asking me if I'm alright. I think she understood me, she understood the fear in my eyes. She led me outside to the porch, the sun is rising slowly, and a new day is beginning. She leans back against the railing, looking at me with those eyes of hers, they command me to speak, and I can only oblige. Looking at her then and there reminded me of you and how we would sneak out the moment the sun rose and watch it together. My eyes well up with tears, my fist clench and I feel tense all over. I do the first thing I can think of, I grab a hold of Tenten, hugging her and thinking she was you. Somehow, I think Tenten understands.

When I think of you now, I can only clench my fists and feel the anger rise within me. You left me, when you said you wouldn't. I gave up trying to understand why they had taken you. Now when I do think, all I feel is anger, molten rage that courses through my vein. All I feel is anger that you left me in the dark, just like the rest of my family. You were just like them, promising me with dreams and manipulating me with your love. I hated the fact that you disappeared. But what I hate more is you didn't even give me a chance to say goodbye.

Sitting myself down, I look towards the direction of the rising sun. Tenten follows my gaze, with her back facing me. I ask her, why did you leave, and I ask her why am I so angry, so filled with rage. She takes out a miniature sketch pad, one I have never seen before and writes something down. Turning towards me, she clasps a hand over my head, gives me a sad smile, and lets me look at her message. _Because We're Only Human_, it reads, and I think. Because we live and we die, because there is no guarantee for a future, because I'm in pain when I should have let go. How can a simple message bring me to these revelations, how can she, a girl without a voice, keep my brain thinking, and my ears ringing. I clench the message in my hand and cry. Tenten slipped away back into the house.

We are back on the rooftop, me and her. Looking at the clouds, letting the rays heat our skins, it is summer now and a year since you have gone. I stare at your picture each night, alongside her message. I've stopped being angry at you. I've stopped questioning why you left me all alone. I'm sorry for all the things that I've said to you, when you were here and when you weren't. As I look to the girl beside me, I realize how foolish I was.

The past haunts me, that is a fact. You will always be in my heart, that is also a fact. I'm ready to let you go in peace. And that is all the truth I need.

_Will you watch me, as I find my new road, Sakura?_

_-Sasuke Uchiha_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not owned by me **

**A/N:**

* * *

_When I give you my tears and my smile, I pray that this present will never UNWIND._

**Mayo-Chin presents:**

**Clock Work Mirrors **

**Chapter Four: The Zipper Truth.**

As the group sat together in a circle around an empty bottle in Ino's apartment, their eyes focusing on the whirling sound of the bottle before them. Swoosh, swoosh, slower and slower until it landed, opening pointed towards the owner of the house.

"So Ino. Truth or Dare?" Hinata whispered to the alluring blonde. She smirks, a little too tired of doing dares so she choses the former.

"Truth." she replies, there is nothing her friends don't know, and if they find anything then she will tell them regardless. These are the people she trusts and she doesn't have a shadow of a doubt they will betray her.

"When did you know it was Shikamaru?" Hinata was careful with words, words like love, belong, one and only were off limits in her book. Sasuke was here, and she still wasn't sure he was entirely over the Sakura episode. It wasn't that she didn't feel for Sakura, only, she understood letting go at a early age, afterall, she was already motherless and uncle-less. Ino gives her a blank look. As if she was contemplating the answer, something she was never known to do. The group already knows of her feelings for the lazy genius from some questions ago.

"When...it was little things actually. It was when I realized it was Shikamaru that I will run to cry over a guy, when it was Shikamaru that I knew the longest and trusted the most, aside from everyone else here, but you get it. When...when I lost him to Temari." Silence enveloped the room, everyone contemplating the answer and nodding. Ino turns and stares directly at Shikamaru, but addresses Hinata, and Sasuke in a sense.

"Its the little things that make you realize what you have, and what you can actually lose. Shikamaru, for me was like the lampost for me. When he left with Temari, I knew my world fell and it became dark. Thats how i know. It was Shikamaru." Shikamaru turns away, he has nothing to say and knows that Ino's words are only truth and there is no ill intention to take him away from Temari. Sasuke half smiles at her comment, understands what she means to some degree. Sakura was like a pillar for him to, but he realizes there are other pillars to support him. It hurts that she is gone, but at least his world has not fallen beyong repair. "Mah. Thats how I know." Ino says with a bittersweet smile as she reaches down and spins the bottle.

The new victim of the bottle was Tenten, who sat innocently between Sasuke and Ino. The Scribble board Sasuke got her resting on her lap, patiently waiting for it to be used.

"So Tenten. Pick one." Tenten already knows she is not afraid of much, but hearing Ino's confession, she feels it is better to give everyone her trust before they ask her to do something crazy, or utterly stupid, in the case of Naruto. She scribbles the word _'Truth_' onto her board and holds it out for the group to see.

"Okay." There are indefinitely a million secrets they want to know from here, a million of questions they can ask, but they decide is it better to unfold them one at a time. "What's your story. Before you met Us, and when you met us. What did you think about each of us? What about now?" Clearly there is only a one question limit to Truth or Dare, but Tenten decides she can indulge them just this once. It'll take a while but she realizes everyone is tired of Truth or Dare, and all attention is placed on her now. She begins scribbling, her story she thinks.

_My name is Tenten Long. I live by myself. You can all come over one day._

She writes as a after thought.

_The first 11 years of my life is a blur. I remember how my parents died, and thats when I think I lost my voice_.

Sasuke reads this and thinks that, one day, he can here her voice, something he believes to be very angelic.

_My parents died. I remember hearing screams, and crying. After that, I don't remember anything else from it. I remember waking up in the Hospital, my maid watching over me. We moved to Suna after that. I've been attending a private academy, but the day I turned 13 we came back to Konoha. And that is when I met you all._

Tenten has lived a hard life. Her status as a high-class girl was a suprise, but that only tightened her bonds with the group, all who were heirs to some sort of high class family.

"Nayyy Tennie. What did you think about me when you met me?" Naruto barks out with an impish grin.

_Sunshine in the rain._ Tenten's reply is sweet and makes Naruto blush. Hinata is curious about what Tenten thought about her.

_Hinata is clear blue sky._ Hinata smiles and turns red.

_Shikamaru is all knowing. Yet, he is far-sighted._ Shikamaru looks away. Was it badger Shikamaru day or something?

_Neji is the stars. Far away yet supportive._ Neji thinks this is a compliment worthy of thanks. Tenten is filled with insight.

_Ino is the moon. Radiating the light as if her own. Only she does not know she has her own light to give. She is beautiful, all sides of her._ Ino begins to tear. Tenten has touched her heart with simple words.

Sasuke turns to look at her. "What about me?" he asks. Tenten's curiosity has peaked his interest. Sakura was his past but he hopes Tenten is his future. Tenten turns to him. A silly grin adorns her face.

_is easily hurt._ Sasuke wants to bursts out laughing. But Tenten is not finished.

_He is...a treasure chest. Hiding every wonder inside and waiting for you to discover. When he loses something, he continuously seeks it until it is returned to him. He is..._ Tenten stops writing half way. She is staring at Sasuke's smile. And realizes, it lights up her world in an instant. Her heart swells and she wonders if this is what it is like to like someone. From the corner of her eye, she sees fire and all thoughts of love are lost. She panics. and hyperventilates, grabbing the sleeve of Sasuke's shirt as she struggles for air. Sasuke's worried face is all she sees as her mind goes blank and her vision begins to fade.

Tenten wakes up days later in the hospital. She finds a sleeping Sasuke clutching her hand on oneside. And a tired Ino on the other. Ino jerks her head up and realizes Tenten is awake, all thoughts of sleep and drowsiness lost.

Sasuke feels the shift in the bed and wakes up to see Tenten's smiling face. She's okay he inwardly sighs. The doctor comes by minutes later, asking if they are willing to talk to him privately. Ino volunteers, saying it is better for her to go, Sasuke has seen too many doctors and Ino has volunteered at the hospital before. She passes by Sasuke as she follows the doctor and sends a wink to the two left in the room before disappearing around the corner.

Tenten points to the balcony outside her room, and Sasuke happily helps her going outside. The sky is clear and the sun is beaming. He stuffs his hands in his school pant's pockets and thinks that this is a good day for Tenten to wake up. Disappearing back inside, he grabs her Scribble board and heads back to her. She turns to him and sees what he has written on the board.

_Hurry up and get better. This board is stupid._

She gives a silent laugh. The words are rude, but the meaning is there. They are both healing he thinks. He accepts that this is okay and that these feelings will make everything okay, for the both oof them. He reaches towards her and hugs her.

_I won't let you go Tenten. I've let Sakura go. But now that I have you, I will hold onto you tightly.  
--Sasuke Uchiha_

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 5 Preview

_"To celebrate. Let's all take a trip to Tennie's house!"_

_"We're all in this together. Whatever is haunting you. We'll fight it with you."_

_"I'll protect you from your demons."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not owned by me**

**A/N:**

**_Truth behold my imperfection, your voice takes me to PARADISE_.**

**Mayo-Chin presents:**

**Clock Work Mirrors**

**Chapter Five: The Crossing of Bridges**

* * *

Neji is anything but stupid. In fact he likes to pleasure himself with his infamous ability to read people's emotions. He likes to watch their faces attempt to hide what they are feeling, their anxiety, there happiness and all sort of emotions. It is like he can feel their auras around him in a 350 degree fashion. He believes Hinata is like him; after all, the Hyuugas pride themselves with their nobility and their infamous ability. Growing up an orphan in a household filled with white eyes and blank stares, where titles like aunt and uncle fall short on tongues Neji has learnt to believe in himself. That is until he met Sakura Haruno.

Contrary to popular belief, Neji Hyuuga met Sakura first. Before the fawning of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno was Neji's. And contrary to popular belief, Neji had never quite got over the fact that Sakura chose Sasuke over him. Sure Sasuke was his best friend, in fact, he still is, but the appearance of Sakura has caused not only rift between the two, but it sparked Neji's superiority complex. Neji Hyuuga vowed that he would never lose to Sasuke ever again. Whatever Sasuke can do, he can do ten times better and ten times faster. Why? Because he was Neji Hyuuga.

So when Tenten appeared in their lives Neji paid her no heed since Sasuke didn't. Neji could care less if Ino and Hinata began to love her to bits because Sasuke was still mourning for Sakura. So being the rival he is, Neji mourned too, and you guessed it, ten times harder and ten times faster. Around the time Sasuke began accepting the death of Sakura Haruno and accepting the arrival of Tenten into his life, Neji had already began the process of creating a bond between him and the new girl. When Sasuke began spending his private alone time during breaks with Tenten, Neji began spending his quite morning time with her.

It could be said that, eventually they both fell for the quiet girl. When she was admitted to the hospital after her panic attack, Neji realized one thing. It was like the whole scenario with Sakura all over again only this time, he would not let Sasuke get the girl. With Neji's ability, he could feel the waves of confusion and panic across the room of their friends. But he could also feel Sasuke's longing and pleading break through the rest. If there was one thing Neji knew at that moment was, Sasuke had fallen in love with the said girl and Neji had too.

Perhaps it was because they both loved the same girl and ironically love the same girl now that Neji could predict Sasuke like he could predict Hinata turning red in front of Naruto. So when Sasuke spent his last of his summer break in the hospital with a grumpy patient by the name of Tenten, Neji knew that if Tenten didn't love the boy then, she would begin to love him soon. The gears in his head began spinning, he was Neji Hyuuga and he would get Tenten to fall for him, ten times faster and ten times harder.

Morning of the third and last term of high school came far too soon for Neji's liking. Unlike the rest of his friends with the exception of Shikamaru and his current girlfriend, Temari, he was a grade higher meaning graduation and career planning came faster. While everyone else got ready for their second term, Neji was here in his third year classroom doting on just how to get Tenten away from Sasuke.

If fate or at least what Neji believed was fate, worked in his favour he was sure Tenten would be his soon. Because what Sasuke could do, Neji could do too after all. So when Tenten arrived early to school next morning to spend her usual routine with Neji in the tennis courts Neji asked to challenge her. He tells her that if he beats her, he gets a favour, and if she beats him, she gets a favour. Tenten, from what he has learnt through the time he has spent with her, has never backed down from a challenge despite her odds at winning, so she agrees without hesitation. It could be said that, Neji withheld the information that he was a national tennis champion but then again he figures that since she never asked he never had to pass that information on openly. Regardless, the short story goes with the fact that Tenten lost and Neji chose this time to ask his favour. He tells her to go on a date with him. When she looks at him in shock he chooses to give her his devilishly handsome smirk that has all the girls swooning in seconds.

It became known in a matter of hours after the match that Neji Hyuuga asked a girl on a date. Given the fact that Neji to a practical ninety percent of the female population in his high school was considered a Greek Demi-god; him asking anyone out, be it of girl or guy, made a very very lively classroom discussion where even teacher joined in if they could not control the class. Whispers spread like wildfire as Neji and Tenten walked past a crowd towards the exit to their awaiting date. Meek little Tenten with a very too-handsome-to-even-compare Neji, now that was not a sight fan-girls around the nation wanted to see.

So if the following day during their group hangout time together after school Ino happens to question exactly what went down during the date, their group of friends would have found out that meek little Tenten did not in fact just go on a date with Neji Hyuuga, she is now dating the said Demi-god. And fan-girls hiding behind the bushes proceeded to cry. Aside from the wailing, the abrupt shout of Naruto, "To celebrate. Let's all take a trip to Tennie's house!" ceases all sounds of crying and induces laughter from all but one man.

**~()~**

He didn't know what to think. He lost Sakura a while ago, and now just when he was getting back up onto his feet, he came crashing back down. He silently ventured away from his group of friends and towards the pond a little way away. Celebrating, he felt anything but celebrating the coming together of two of his friends. He should be happy he notes, but he knows that all he wants to do is throw rocks at Neji's head and hopes he hurts him enough to send him into a hospital and never wake up. Sasuke feels despair and anger and frustration. He questions how and why and what if and thinks that life isn't being fair to him. He found Tenten first he thinks. He made her beam and glow before Neji. So how, how could he have taken Tenten right under his nose?

He thinks about the pain he has gone through the past year and he wants to cry. His clenches his fists so hard his nails dig into his skin. His chest is hurting and he feels that all he wants to do is curl up into a ball and roll away somewhere. He lost Sakura and lost his way, he lost Tenten and he lost his guide. He feels that he has nothing left to give or to be taken away for that matter. He feels the loneliness build up as it creeps along his bones.

When he closes his eyes, it is dark and there is no light. He hears screaming of his parents and the crackling of his uncle. He hears the muffled and strangled cry of Sakura when the train derailed, but most of all, he hears Neji's taunting voice, "Tenten isn't yours, no one is." And he feels like screaming too because once again he is left alone to face the world. He breaks into a cold sweat and shivers rapidly, he is crying and screaming and wailing all over in his head, the screaming he hears begins to transform into words, "alone, alone, you're all alone" they chant over and over again. Sasuke wants to give into a dead faint, his world is blank and the chanting won't stop.

When he wakes up he is in a room he is not familiar with, the walls are green and not the royal navy like his own. There is a desk filled with stationary and a laptop, a bay window with a cushion and a dresser. There is an odd looking Koto (1) by the corner of the room and a stack of books in another. As he presses himself up, his hand grazes paper, there are only a few words in on the note but it is enough to give the room's owner a name. _There is food downstairs when you are awake._ Tenten, he thinks and smiles.

He walks out of the room only to realize when the note said downstairs, he didn't know where downstairs was. He wanders through the hallway admiring the beautiful calligraphy and paintings that litter the walls. He reaches a balcony and sees a figure gazing at the scenery. He laughs in his head, how déjà vu this whole scenario is, only it is him this time that is bed ridden.

"Tenten!" he calls out. A soft smile makes it to his face as she turns to him. It is with her hair down and the moonlight beaming onto her face where he finds himself captivated. She nods her head and gazes back to the scenery before. An invitation for him to join her, one that he willingly accepts. When he arrives at her side, he sees a field full sunflowers basking in the moonlight. It is irony he thinks how sunflowers look best in the moonlight. Neither of them talking just enjoying the scenery or each other's presence he is not sure.

It is so very soft, easily carried away by the gentle breeze if it weren't for the quite atmosphere. A faint "Sasuke" makes it across his ears as he swings his head towards the owner of the voice. Tenten smiles at him, her voice is hoarse from years of silence but he thinks that it is more angelic then anything he has heard for a very long time. She reaches out and grabs onto his hand, suddenly he feels like he is on fire, and gulps for air. Her touch is light but he could not feel anything but the feel of her hands in his. "I'll protect you…from all your demons. I'll protect you." Her voice is so quiet he had to strain to hear her words, but her eyes were so sincere he feels his heart clenches and his throat tighten. He believes her.

When he walks down the stairs of Tenten's home he sees his friends sitting quietly on the couches in the living room. The décor is very traditional, yet modern at the same time that is his first thought until he notices the dim looks of his friends' faces. When the stairs creak to signal his and Tenten's arrival, he sees Neji's face harden and soften, he is still holding onto Tenten's hand, and it is feather light but feels so very right in his. It is when he is lead in front of friends when Naruto stands up, face void of all goofiness and happiness. He is in his rare moment of seriousness, there is pain in his eyes, and his hands clench hard against his pants. Hinata is beside him, and like everyone else in the room, her eyes are filled with grief and pain.

"We're in this together. Whatever is haunting you. We'll fight it with you." Says Naruto, but Sasuke is not sure if it is directed to him, or everyone else in the room. He thinks it is the latter, because eyes widen and Tenten's hand clenches harder to his. It is then he discovers like him, there were many demons behind his friends, and many scars that won't fade.

_Because life has never worked in a way we would want._

_-Sasuke Uchiha_

* * *

_(1) – A koto is a Japanese stringed instrument that has 13 strings and adjustable bridges. It is the national instrument of Japan._


End file.
